Arabian Horse
Foal = bai-grandk.png|Bay Arabian Foal - Black.png|Black Arabian Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Foal - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Foal - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Foal - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Foal - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Foal - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Foal - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Arabian Foal - Roan.png|Roan Arabian Foal - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Bay.png|Bay Black.png|Black Cherry bay.png|Cherry Bay alezan-miniature-1.png|Chestnut Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray bai-b-grand Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay isabelle-miniature.png|Dun Alz-cl-grand Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut alz-b-cl-grand Flaxen Liver chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray gris-clair-miniature-1.png|Light Grey Liver chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Gr-s-grand.png|Mouse Gray Roan.png|Roan Strawberry roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = bai-grandkk.png|Bay Arabian Pegasus - Black.png|Black Arabian Pegasus - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Pegasus - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Pegasus - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Pegasus - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Pegasus - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Pegasus - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Pegasus - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Arabian Pegasus - Roan.png|Roan Arabian Pegasus - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = bai-grandkkk.png|Bay Arabian Unicorn Foal - Black.png|Black Arabian Unicorn Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Unicorn Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Unicorn Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Unicorn Foal - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Unicorn Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Unicorn Foal - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Unicorn Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray roan arabian.png|Roan aub-grand.png|Strawberry |-| Unicorn = bai-grandbnj.png|Bay Arabian Unicorn - Black.png|Black Arabian Unicorn - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Unicorn - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Unicorn - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Unicorn - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Unicorn - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Unicorn - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Unicorn - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Arabian Unicorn - Roan.png|Roan Arabian Unicorn - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| 'Coats and Colors:' 'Skill info:' 'Servers Found on:' *Internatinal server *US server *UK server *Australian server *Canadian Server 'Other Game Info:' The Arabian was an original howrse breed on Howrse. The breed underwent the game change in 2008-'09 and also took part in the spring of 2010 as the game went underneath and pulled up another fresh set of coats. Most commonly used nickname is Arab. The breed is the most popular since the time the game was created. The most common coats are dappled grey, light grey, and chestnut. Top breeding teams include silvestrix (now Apostle) and their SweetnSpicy affix, later Kaytarah led by sassyk. Recently Arabians have been overtaken by the new breed Gypsy Vanner as the top Stamina horses, and the Cross-Country Grand Prix horse. Since this change, long time second tier group Sikoa Arabians became the top group. Size: from 14.2 hands to 15.2 hands Real Info: The Arabian is one of the most ancient breeds in real life - it has been used as improver for other breeds because of its numerous qualities such as speed, stamina, and beauty. Old Versions Category:breeds Category:Horse Category:Horses Category:Pages